Philippe Dumat
[[Fichier:Philippe_Dumat.jpg|thumb|190px|Philippe Dumat dans Le Voleur de feuilles (1983)]] Philippe Dumat est un acteur français, né le 4 mars 1925 à Neuilly-sur-Seine et décédé le 10 janvier 2006 à Saint-Cloud. Pratiquant également le doublage, il a été la voix française de Donald Pleasence, Alec Guinness (Obi-Wan Kenobi dans la première trilogie Star Wars) et Kenneth Mars pour le rôle d'Otto Mannkusser dans la série télévisée américaine Malcolm. Il est aussi très connu dans l'animation pour avoir prêté notamment sa voix au prince Jean dans le film d'animation Robin des bois, Satanas dans la série Les Fous du volants, Gargamel dans Les Schtroumpfs ainsi et surtout qu'à Balthazar Picsou dans Le Noël de Mickey et la série La Bande à Picsou. Biographie Philippe Dumat commence une carrière de comédien en 1943 à Paris, puis en province. En 1956, il intègre la troupe des Branquignol de Robert DhéryCf. [http://www.objectif-cinema.com/portraits/091.php La Gazette du doublage]), aux côtés entre autres de Colette Brosset, Jacques Legras, Pierre Tornade (et occasionnellement Louis de Funès), avec laquelle il joue Pommes à l'anglaise puis La Plume de ma tante à Londres. De 1967 à 1997, il interprète toutes sortes de personnages dans des pièces radiophoniques pour la Radio Nederland francophone des Pays-BasPhilippe Dumat à la radio. Il joue dans une douzaine de pièces filmées à la télévision pour la fameuse émission Au théâtre ce soir, ainsi que de nombreux petits rôles au cinéma. Marié à la comédienne Nicole Vervil, c'est celle-ci qui lui fait découvrir le doublage à la fin des années 1950. Il en devient rapidement une « star », prêtant sa voix à de nombreux méchants de dessins animés comme Satanas dans la série Les Fous du volant, Gargamel dans Les Schtroumpfs''Il aurait été choisi en personne par Peyo pour ce personnage , le prince Jean dans ''Robin des Bois ou Snoops dans Les Aventures de Bernard et Bianca. Il double le caractériel Balthazar Picsou dans La Bande à Picsou, mais aussi des personnages plus nuancés comme Philip Drummond (Conrad Bain) dans Arnold et Willy, le sergent Schultz dans Papa Schultz, John Bosley (David Doyle) dans Drôles de dames ou Obi-Wan Kenobi (Alec Guinness) dans la première trilogie Star Wars. D'avril 2001 à sa mort en 2006, il a été la voix-off principale de la station de radio Rire et Chansons. Théâtre *1946 : La Route des Indes de Jacques Deval d'après Ronald Harwood, théâtre des Ambassadeurs *1953 : La Petite Hutte d'André Roussin, mise en scène de l'auteur, théâtre des Célestins *1954 : Souviens-toi mon amour d'André Birabeau, mise en scène Pierre Dux, théâtre Édouard VII *1955 : Témoin à charge d'Agatha Christie, mise en scène Pierre Valde, théâtre Édouard-VII *1958 : Pommes à l'anglaise de Robert Dhéry, Colette Brosset, musique Gérard Calvi, théâtre de Paris *1958-1959 : L'Enfant du dimanche de Pierre Brasseur, mise en scène Pierre Valde, théâtre Édouard-VII, puis théâtre de Paris *1960 : Impasse de la fidélité d'Alexandre Breffort, mise en scène Jean-Pierre Grenier, théâtre des Ambassadeurs *1960 : La Voleuse de Londres de Georges Neveux, mise en scène Raymond Gérôme, théâtre du Gymnase *1962 : Bichon de Jean de Letraz, mise en scène Jean Meyer, théâtre Édouard-VII *1964 : Le Troisième Témoin de Dominique Nohain, mise en scène de l'auteur, théâtre de l'Ambigu *1966 : Drôle de couple de Neil Simon, mise en scène Pierre Mondy, théâtre de la Renaissance *1966 : Vacances pour Jessica de Carolyn Green, mise en scène Edmond Tamiz, théâtre Antoine *1970 : SOS homme seul de Jacques Vilfrid, mise en scène Michel Vocoret, théâtre des Célestins *1971 : La main passe de Georges Feydeau, mise en scène Pierre Mondy, théâtre Marigny *1972 : La Camisole de Joe Orton, mise en scène Jacques Mauclair, Petit Théâtre de Paris *1976 : Duos sur canapé de Marc Camoletti, mise en scène de l'auteur, théâtre Michel *1979-1980 : La Bonne Soupe de Félicien Marceau, mise en scène Jean Meyer, théâtre des Célestins puis théâtre Marigny *1979 : Le Tour du monde en quatre-vingts jours de Pavel Kohout d'après Jules Verne, mise en scène Jacques Rosny, théâtre des Célestins Filmographie Cinéma *1957 : Reproduction interdite de Gilles Grangier : un ami de Claude et Viviane *1959 : Archimède le clochard de Gilles Grangier : un agent cycliste *1959 : Les Livreurs de Jean Girault *1959 : La Bête à l'affût de Pierre Chenal *1960 : Le Trou de Jacques Becker *1961 : L'Imprévu d'Alberto Lattuada : le conducteur *1961 : En votre âme et conscience ou Jugez les bien de Roger Saltel : Paul *1961 : Les lions sont lâchés de Henri Verneuil : l'homme au ballet *1961 : La Belle Américaine de Robert Dhéry : un employé de la station service *1962 : La Salamandre d'or de Maurice Régamey *1963 : Les Bricoleurs de Jean Girault *1963 : Pouic-Pouic de Jean Girault : M. Morrison *1964 : Les Parapluies de Cherbourg de Jacques Demy : le client du garage *1964 : Faites sauter la banque ! de Jean Girault : le commissaire *1964 : La Peau douce de François Truffaut : le directeur du cinéma de Reims *1964 : Jaloux comme un tigre de Darry Cowl *1964 : Les Gorilles de Jean Girault : Frank Danlevent *1968 : Le Petit Baigneur de Robert Dhéry : le joueur de tambour de la fanfare *1969 : L'Américain de Marcel Bozzuffi *1970 : Céleste de Michel Gast : Bonneval *1972 : Le Château de Eberhard Schröder *1973 : Prenez la queue comme tout le monde de Jean-François Davy : le père *1974 : Les Gaspards de Pierre Tchernia *1974 : Q de Jean-François Davy : Edgar *1974 : ... Et mourir de désir de Jean Bastia : Sellier *1975 : L'Intrépide de Jean Girault : le photographe *1976 : L'Année sainte de Jean Girault *1977 : Le mille-pattes fait des claquettes de Jean Girault *1983 : Le Voleur de feuilles de Pierre Trabaud : le poissonnier Télévision Téléfilms * 1963 : Skaal : Frédo * 1976 : Le Comédien : l'auteur * 1977 : Ne le dites pas avec des roses : M. Lafoy * 1980 : Jean sans Terre : l'orateur * 1980 : Le Vol d'Icare : M. Maîtretout Séries télévisées * 1962 : L'inspecteur Leclerc enquête, épisode Signé Santini : l'expert * 1967 : Les Cinq Dernières Minutes : Saison 1, Épisode 42 : Finir en beauté de Claude Loursais : l'employé des pompes funèbres * 1969 : Laure * 1970 : Vive la vie, épisode 15 de la saison 3 : Carlier * 1973 : Molière pour rire et pour pleurer de Marcel Camus : Thomas Corneille * 1974 : Malaventure, épisode Dans l'intérêt des familles : le commissaire * 1977 : Banlieue sud-est * 1977 : Les Cinq Dernières Minutes, épisode Une si jolie petite cure : le voyageur de commerce * 1978 : Gaston Phébus : Le mire * 1979 : Histoires insolites, épisode Le Locataire d'en haut : le cafetier * 1980 : Fantômas, épisode Le Mort qui tue * 1980 : L'Aéropostale, courrier du ciel : Laurent Aynac Au théâtre ce soir *1969 : Une femme ravie de Louis Verneuil, mise en scène Robert Manuel, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny *1969 : Bichon de Jean de Létraz, mise en scène Robert Manuel, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny *1970 : L'amour vient en jouant de Jean Bernard-Luc, mise en scène Michel Roux, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny *1971 : La Collection Dressen de Harry Kurnitz, adaptation Marc-Gilbert Sauvajon, mise en scène Jacques-Henry Duval, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny *1972 : La Main passe de Georges Feydeau, mise en scène Pierre Mondy, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny *1972 : L'École des contribuables de Louis Verneuil et Georges Berr, mise en scène Robert Manuel, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny *1975 : Inspecteur Grey d'André Faltianni et Alfred Gragnon, mise en scène Robert Manuel, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Édouard VII *1976 : Le Monsieur qui a perdu ses clés de Michel Perrin, mise en scène Robert Manuel, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Édouard-VII *1978 : Le Locataire du troisième sur la cour de Jerome K. Jerome, mise en scène André Villiers, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny *1978 : Le Nouveau Testament de Sacha Guitry, mise en scène Robert Manuel, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny *1979 : Le Train pour Venise de Louis Verneuil et Georges Berr, mise en scène Robert Manuel, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny *1980 : La Maîtresse de bridge de Louis Verneuil, mise en scène Robert Manuel, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny *1981 : Le Traité d'Auteuil de Louis Verneuil, mise en scène Robert Manuel, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny Voxographie Cinéma Films * Donald Pleasence dans : ** THX 1138 (1970) : SEN 5241 (1er doublage) ** Soldat bleu (1970) : Isaac Q. Cumber ** Le Métro de la mort (1972) : Inspecteur Calhoun ** Frissons d'outre-tombe (1974) : Jim Underwood ** Attention, on va s'fâcher ! (1974) : le docteur ** L'Ambassadeur : Chantage en Israël (1984) : le ministre de la Défense Eretz ** Phenomena (1985) : le professeur John MacGregor ** La Rivière de la mort (1989) : Heinrich Spaatz ** Casablanca Express (1989) : Colonel Bats * Laurence Olivier dans : ** Le Limier (1972) : Andrew Wyke ** Sherlock Holmes attaque l'Orient-Express (1976) : le professeur Moriarty ** Un pont trop loin (1977) : le docteur Jan Spaander ** Ces garçons qui venaient du Brésil (1978) : Ezra Lieberman * Alec Guinness dans : ** La Guerre des étoiles (1977) : Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi ** L'Empire contre-attaque (1980) : Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi ** Le Retour du Jedi (1983) : Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi ** La Route des Indes (1984) : professeur Godbole * Charles Durning dans : ** Furie (1978) : le docteur Jim McKeener ** To Be or Not to Be (1983) : colonel Erhardt ** Cop (1988) : Dutch Peltz ** Séquences et conséquences (2000) : George Bailey * Eli Wallach dans : ** Comment voler un million de dollars (1966) : Davis Leland ** Les Quatre de l'Ave Maria (1968) : Cacopoulos ** Terreur dans la montagne (1973) : Frank Enari * Robert Hardy dans : ** Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets (2002) : Cornelius Fudge ** Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban (2004) : Cornelius Fudge ** Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu (2005) : Cornelius Fudge * Lionel Jeffries dans : ** Les Premiers Hommes dans la Lune (1964) : Joseph Cavor ** Le Grand Départ vers la Lune (1967) : Sir Charles Dillworthy * Jack Albertson dans : ** L'Homme à tout faire (1964) : Lou ** L'Aventure du Poséidon (1972) : Manny Rosen * Keenan Wynn dans : ** La Grande Course autour du monde (1965) : Hezekiah ** La Pluie du diable (1975) : le shérif Owens * Jason Wingreen dans : ** Petit guide pour un mari volage (1967) : Harry Johnson ** La Valse des truands (1969) : le gérant du magasin photo Benson * Thorley Walters dans : ** La Seconde Mort d'Harold Pelham (1970) : Frank Bellamy ** Le Frère le plus fûté de Sherlock Holmes (1975) : Watson * Terry-Thomas dans : ** L'Abominable Phibes (1971) : docteur Longstreet ** Le Caveau de la terreur (1973)''Doublé seulement en 1985. : Arthur Critchit * Roy Kinnear dans : ** ''Le Joueur de flûte (1972) : le maire ** La Coccinelle à Monte-Carlo (1977) : Quincey * Lou Jacobi dans : ** Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur le sexe sans jamais oser le demander (1972) : Sam ** Cheeseburger film sandwich (1987) : Murray dans Murray in Videoland * M. Emmet Walsh dans : ** Serpico (1973) : chef Gallagher ** Zig Zag, l'étalon zébré (2005) : Woodzie * Sydney Lassick dans : ** Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucou (1975) : Charlie Cheswick ** Carrie au bal du diable (1976) : M. Fromm * Geoffrey Keen dans : ** Rien que pour vos yeux (1981) : Sir Frederick Gray ** Dangereusement vôtre (1985) : Sir Frederick Gray * Jack Warden dans : ** Le Verdict (1982) : Michael Morrisset ** Crackers (1984) : Garvey * Robert Prosky dans : ** Le Meilleur (1984) : le juge ** Horizons lointains (1992) : Daniel Christie * John Meillon dans : ** Crocodile Dundee (1986) : Walter "Wally" Reilly ** Crocodile Dundee 2 (1988) : Walter "Wally" Reilly * Peter Michael Goetz dans : ** Jumpin' Jack Flash (1986) : M. Page ** Le Père de la mariée 2 (1995) : John MacKenzie * Robert Brown dans : ** Tuer n'est pas jouer (1987) : M ** Permis de tuer (1989) : M *''1935'' : Bons pour le service : le sergent-major Finlayson (James Finlayson) *''1940Doublé seulement en 1968. : ''Le Dictateur : M. Mann (Bernard Gorcey) *''1940''Doublé seulement en 1976. : L'Oiseau bleu : M. Luxueux (Nigel Bruce) *1951 : L'Homme au complet blanc : Crawford *1957 : L'Homme de l'Arizona : Ed Rintoon (Arthur Hunnicutt) *1959 : Un coup fumant : le peintre copiste (Guido Martufi) *1959 : Une balle signée X : Wilson (Harold Goodwin) *''1959Doublé seulement en 1987. : ''Darby O'Gill et les Farfadets : Darby O'Gill (Albert Sharpe) *1960 : Le Grand Sam : Lena Nordquist (Karl Swenson) *1960 : Le Voyeur : le client âgé (Miles Malleson) *1961 : Les Cavaliers de l'enfer : Crip (Vic Morrow) *1963 : Le Corbeau : Dr. Adolphus Bedlo (Peter Lorre) *1964 : Les Jeux de l'amour et de la guerre : le premier-maître Paul (John Crawford) *''1964''Doublé seulement en 1969. : Le Masque de la mort rouge : Scarlatti (Peter Whitsun-Jones) *1964 : La Fureur des Apaches : Mike Greer (L.Q. Jones) *1964 : La Tombe de Ligeia : le ministre à Graveside (Ronald Adam) *1964 : Les Cavaliers rouges : Sam Hawkins (Ralf Wolter) *1965 : Le Docteur Jivago : un milicien *1966 : Le Crépuscule des aigles (The Blue Max) : un lieutenant de la 11e escadrille *1966 : Paradis hawaïen : Danny Kohana (James Shigeta) *1966 : La Blonde défie le FBI : Homer Cripps (Paul Lynde) *1966 : Les Colts de la violence : le juge Waldorf (Charles Angel) *1966 : La Diligence vers l'Ouest : Jerry (Hal Lynch) *1967 : Tony Rome est dangereux : Jules Langley (Lloyd Gough) *1967 : La Reine des Vikings : Tibérion (Niall McGinnis) *1967 : Une fille nommée Fathom : colonel Douglas Campbell (Ronald Fraser) *1967 : La Gnome-mobile : Horatio Quaxton (Sean McClory) *1967 : T'as le bonjour de Trinita : le juge Joseph (Gino Pernice) *1967 : Le Pistolero de la rivière rouge : Poney rouge (Royal Dano) *1967 : Le Crédo de la violence : Mr. Crawford (Robert Cleaves) *1967 : L'Homme à la Ferrari : Elpidio, le majordome *1967 : Trois pistolets contre César : le fonctionnaire réclamant 3000 $ de taxes *1967 : Frankenstein créa la femme : Hertz (Thorley Walters) *1968 : 2001, l'Odyssée de l'espace : le père du Poole (Alan Gifford) *1968 : Bandolero! : Mace Bishop (James Stewart) *1968 : L'Étrangleur de Boston : Peter Hurkos (George Voskovec) *1968 : La Mafia fait la loi : Pizzuco (Nehemiah Persoff) *1968 : Piège à San Francisco : O'Hara (Don Hanmer) *1968 : On achève bien les chevaux : Tony Turkey (Al Lewis) *1968 : La Nuit du lendemain : Wally (Jesse Hahn) *1968 : La Déesse des sables : Harry (George Sewell) *1968 : Les Hommes de Las Vegas : le chef de partie au casino *1968 : La Femme en ciment : l'organisateur des pompes funèbres (Mac Robbins) *1968 : Les Bérets verts : lieutenant Jamison (Patrick Wayne) *1968 : La Brigade des cow-boys : Greybeard (Bing Russell) *1968 : Le Détective : David Schoenstein (Jack Klugman) *1969 : Les Géants de l'Ouest : M. McCartney (Dub Taylor) *1969 : Willie Boy : Meathead (Lee De Broux) *1969 : Hello, Dolly! : le policier du parc (J. Pat O'Malley) *1969 : La Mutinerie : le sous-directeur John Fisk (Jerry Thompson) *1969 : Le Capitaine Nemo et la ville sous-marine : Barnaby Bath (Bill Fraser) *1970 : Tora ! Tora ! Tora ! : Kichisaburo Nomura (Shogo Shimada) *1970 : Love Story : le révérend Blauvelt (Andrew Duncan) *1970 : Darling Lili : T.C. Carstairs (Lance Percival) *1970 : De l'or pour les braves : Crapgame (Don Rickles) *1970 : La Cité de la violence : Coogan, le tueur (Goffredo Unger) *1970 : Escapade à New York : l'employé de l'église (Lenny Myers) *1970 : Melinda : Warren Pratt (Larry Blyden) *1970 : Le Clan des McMasters : Sylvester (Neil Davis) *1970 : Trop tard pour les héros : capitaine Hornsby (Denholm Elliott) *1971 : L'Apprentie sorcière : Pr. Emilius Browne (David Tomlinson) (1er doublage) *1971 : Klute : Peter Cable (Charles Cioffi) *1971 : Les Chiens de paille : Major John Scott (T.P. McKenna) *1971 : La Maison qui tue : A.J. Stoker (John Bryans) *1971 : Et viva la révolution ! : Général Huerta (Eduardo Fajardo) *1971 : Marie Stuart, Reine d'Écosse : Duc François de Guise (Vernon Dobtcheff) *1971 : Le Chat à neuf queues : Fulvio Terzi (Tino Carraro) *1971 : Confession d'un commissaire de police au procureur de la république : le député Licana *1972 : Junior Bonner, le dernier bagarreur : Buck Roan (Ben Johnson) *1972 : La Fureur de vaincre : le représentant du consulat (Chin Chun) (1er doublage) *1972 : Et maintenant, on l'appelle El Magnifico : le directeur de la prison (Pupo de Luca) *1972 : Joe Kidd : le maître d'Hôtel (Dick Van Patten) *1972 : Les Quatre Malfrats : le lieutenant Hoover (William Redfield) *1972 : Alerte à la bombe : Robert Grandig (John Fielder) *1972 : L'Apache : le prospecteur (Woodrow Chambliss) *1972 : Frenzy : Neville Salt (George Tovey) *1973 : Mon nom est Personne : le conducteur du train (Franco Angrisano) *1973 : Le Piège : détective Brunskill (Peter Vaughan) *1973 : Mondwest : Gardner Lewis (Robert Nichols) / un superviseur (Orville Sherman) / le chevalier du Moyen Âge (Norman Bartold) *1973 : Shaft contre les trafiquants d'hommes : Perreau (Jacques Herlin) *1973 : Le Privé : Dave dit (David Carradine) *1974 : Frankenstein Junior : le geôlier sadique (Oscar Beregi Jr.) *1974 : Le Crime de l'Orient-Express : Hercule Poirot (Albert Finney) *1974 : Flesh Gordon : Gordon (John Hoyt) *1974 : Un nouvel amour de coccinelle : le médecin d'Alonzo Hawk (Liam Dunn) *1974 : Plein la gueule : le prêtre *1975 : Les Dents de la mer : Ben Meadows (Carl Gottlieb) ( ) *1976 : Un cadavre au dessert : Milo Perrier (James Coco) *1976 : Marathon Man : Le diamantaire (Harry Goz) *1976 : Centre terre, septième continent : le docteur Abner Perry (Peter Cushing) *1977 : Un espion de trop : père Stuart Diller (Iggie Wolfington) *1977 : Annie Hall : . Singer (Mordecai Lawner) *1977 : Drôle de séducteur : oncle Harry (Carl Ballantine) *1977 : Le Bison blanc : Amos Bixby (Douglas Fowley) *1977 : Un vendredi dingue, dingue, dingue : le laveur de tapis (Marvin Kaplan) et M. Jackman (Fritz Field) *1977 : L'Arc sacré : Plume d'argent (John War Eagle) *1978 : Piranhas : Dumont (Paul Bartel) *1978 : FIST : le sénateur Andrew Madison (Rod Steiger) *1978 : Têtes vides cherchent coffres pleins : Vinnie Costa (Allen Garfield) *1978 : Mon nom est Bulldozer : Max dit *1979 : L'Évadé d'Alcatraz : Litmus (Frank Ronzio) *1979 : L'Ultime Attaque : Sir Henry Bartle Frere (John Mills) *1979 : Quintet : Grigor (Fernando Rey) *1979 : Le Cavalier électrique : voix de la publicité *1979 : Yanks : l'animateur de la soirée du réveillon *1979 : Les Joyeux Débuts de Butch Cassidy et le Kid : le shérif Ray Bledsoe (Jeff Corey) *1980 : Elephant Man : l'homme qui accompagne les prostituées (David Ryall) *1980 : Kagemusha, l'ombre du guerrier : Masakage Yamagata (Hideji Ōtaki) *1980 : The Blues Brothers : le père de la table voisine de Chez Paul (Ben Piazza) *1980 : Le miroir se brisa *1980 : Caddyshack : Al Czervik (Rodney Dangerfield) *1981 : Bandits, bandits : l’Être suprême (Ralph Richardson) *1981 : Excalibur : un druide *1981 : Chasse à mort : Bill (Henry Beckman) *1981 : La Folle Histoire du monde : le porte-parole (Howard Morris) *1981 : La Maison du lac : Norman Thayer (Henry Fonda) *1981 : Les Voisins : Earl Kreese (John Belushi) *1981 : Deux filles au tapis : le docteur de la geisha (Alvin Hammer) *1981 : Le Prince de New York : le procureur Polito (James Tolkan) *1981 : Blow Out : un journaliste TV (Dick McGarvin) *1982 : Creepshow : Upson Pratt (E. G. Marshall) *1982 : Annie : Franklin Delano Roosevelt (Edward Herrmann) *1982 : Les cadavres ne portent pas de costard : Edward Arnold (images d'archives) *1982 : Meurtres en direct : Harvey (Robert Webber) *1982 : The Toy : Barkley (Wilfrid Hyde-White) *1982 : Annie : Franklin Delano Roosevelt (Edward Hermann) *1983 : Jamais plus jamais : le docteur à Shrublands (Michael Medwin) *1983 : L'Étoffe des héros : Lyndon Baines Johnson (Donald Moffat) *1983 : Christine : George LeBay (Roberts Blossom) *1983 : La Quatrième Dimension : Léo Conroy (Bill Quinn) *1983 : La Valse des pantins : lui-même (Ed Herlihy) *1983 : Les Aventuriers du bout du monde : Charlie Shane (Michael Sheard) *1983 : Gorky Park : Iamskoy (Ian Bannen) *1983 : Le Dernier Testament : Henry Abhart (Leon Ames) *1983 : Tonnerre de feu : Fletcher (David Sheiner) *1983 : Halloween 3 : Conal Cochran (Dan O'Herlihy) *1983 : Eureka : Jack McCann (Gene Hackman) *1984 : Johnny Dangerously : Burr (Danny DeVito) *1984 : Attention les dégâts : le directeur de l'agence des sosies (Harold Bergman) *1984 : L'Enfer de la violence : Dr. Clement Molloch (Joseph Maher) *1985 : Cocoon : Joseph Finley (Hume Cronyn) *1985 : Les Super-flics de Miami : le chef de police Tom Tanney (C. B. Seay) *1986 : Delta Force : Général Woodbridge (Robert Vaughn) *1986 : La Petite Boutique des horreurs : M. Mushnik (Vincent Gardenia) *1986 : F/X, effets de choc : le colonel Mason (Mason Adams) *1986 : Armé et dangereux : le capitaine Clarence O'Connell (Kenneth McMillan) *1986 : Dakota Harris : Savage (Max Phipps) *1986 : Shanghai Surprise : Willie Tuttle (Richard Griffiths) *1987 : Le Flic de Beverly Hills 2 : John Taggart (John Ashton) *1987 : Radio Days : le réalisateur du spot publicitaire (David Cale) *1987 : Une chance pas croyable : Franck (George Carlin) *1987 : Dorf et le Golf : Dorf (Tim Conway) *1987 : Les Filous : Gil (Stanley Brock) *1987 : Angel Heart : Ethan Krusemark (Stocker Fontelieu) *1987 : Cheeseburger film sandwich : Frankel (Al Lohman) / Steve Allen *1988 : Élémentaire, mon cher... Lock Holmes : le docteur Watson (Ben Kingsley) *1988 : Maniac Cop : Dr. Gruber (Erik Holland) *1988 : À bout de course : M. Phillips (Ed Crowley) *1988 : Toscanini : Leopoldo Miguez (Nicolas Chagrin) *1989 : Vendredi 13, chapitre VIII : L'Ultime Retour : Charles McCulloch (Peter Mark Richman) *1990 : Cabal : capitaine Eigerman (Charles Haid) *1990 : Sundown : Merle Bisby (Sunshine Parker) *1991 : Bugsy : Jack Dragna (Richard C. Sarafian) *1991 : Lucky Luke : Bowler (Jack Caffrey) *1991 : Chucky 3 : '' : L'éboueur (Terry Wills) *1991 : ''Jungle Fever : Sonny (Steven Randazzo) *1991 : Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs : Kenneth (Michael Goldie) (1er doublage) *1992 : Singles : Le maire Weber (Tom Skerritt) *1992 : À chacun sa loi : Phillip Chamberlin (Roddy McDowall) *1992 : La Puissance de l'ange : St. John (John Gielgud) *1992 : Storyville : Pudge Herman (Chuck McCann) *1992 : Article 99 : L'inspecteur-général (Noble Willingham) *1992 : Un flingue pour Betty Lou : Herrick (Andy Romano) *1993 : Arizona Dream : Leo Sweetie (Jerry Lewis) *1994 : Le Flic de Beverly Hills 3 : Oncle Dave (Alan Young) *1994 : Corrina, Corrina : Grandpa Harry (Don Ameche) *1995 : Le Père de la mariée 2 : John MacKenzie (Peter Michael Goetz) *1997 : La Souris : Le commissaire-priseur (Ian Abercrombie) *1997 : Les Pleins Pouvoirs : Sandy Loach, avocat de Sullivan (Kenneth Walsh) *1997 : Air Force One : Le général Andrew Ward (Philip Baker Hall) *1997 : Le Mariage de mon meilleur ami : Walter Wallace (Philip Bosco) *1999 : La Momie : Winston Havlock (Bernard Fox) *1999 : Pleasantville : Le réparateur TV (Don Knotts) * 1999 : Le Célibataire : Roy O'Dell (Hal Holbrook) * 2000 : 102 Dalmatiens : le juge (Timothy West) *2005 : Shérif, fais-moi peur : M. Pullman (Barry Corbin) * 2005 : King Kong : Manny (William Johnson) * 2005 : In Her Shoes : Lewis Feldman (Jerry Adler) Films d'animation *''1951'' : Alice au pays des merveilles : la Chenille bleue (2e doublage) *1973 : Robin des Bois : le prince Jean *1975 : Tarzoon, la honte de la jungle : le présentateur *1977 : Les Aventures de Bernard et Bianca : Snoops *1977 : Peter et Elliott le dragon : Hoagy (1er doublage) *1978 : La Folle Escapade : Naravar (1er doublage) *1979 : Le Château de Cagliostro : le valet du Comte (1er doublage) *1981 : Le Lac des cygnes : Hans l'écureuil *1983 : Le Noël de Mickey : Picsou / Ebeneezer Scrooge *1983 : Olivier et le Dragon vert : Jonas / Dr. Zinzin *1985 : Astérix et la Surprise de César : le marchand d'esclaves *1985 : Taram et le Chaudron magique : le roi Bedaine (1er doublage) / Dalben (2e doublage) *1986 : Basil, détective privé : Dr David Q. Dawson *1988 : Oliver et Compagnie : Fagin *1990 : La Bande à Picsou, le film : Le Trésor de la lampe perdue : Balthazar Picsou *1992 : Freddie, agent secret : le brigadier G *1992 : Le Voyage d'Edgar dans la forêt magique : Cornélius *1992 : Rock-o-rico (Rock-A-Doodle) de Don Bluth : Patou *1993 : Les Mille et Une Farces de Pif et Hercule *1998 : Fievel et le Trésor perdu : Pr. Tatillon *1999 : Babar, roi des éléphants : Cornélius *2001 : Joseph, le roi des rêves : le marchand escroc *2002 : Cendrillon 2 : Une vie de princesse : le fleuriste * 2003 : Frère des ours : Edgar * 2004 : Team America, police du monde : Hans Blix Télévision Téléfilms * 1966''Doublé seulement en 1982. : ''Un nommé Kiowa Jones : Dobie (Robert H. Harris) * 1987 : Scoop : M. Salter (Denholm Elliott) * 1989 : Le Tour du monde en quatre-vingts jours : Fix (Peter Ustinov) * 1996 : La Légende d'Aliséa : Azaret (Christopher Lee) * 1998 : Denis la Malice sème la panique : M. Wilson (Don Rickles) * 1999 : La Mélodie de noël : Jake Peterson (Andy Griffith) * 1999 : Docteur Quinn, femme médecin : Une famille déchirée : Loren Bray (Orson Bean) * 2001 : Appelez-moi le père Noël ! : Nick (Nigel Hawthorne) * 2001 : Juge et Coupable ? : le juge Harlan Radovich (Charles Durning) * 2004 : Allan Quatermain et la Pierre des ancêtres : le prêtre (Morne Visser) Séries télévisées * 1965 : Ma sorcière bien-aimée : oncle Arthur (Paul Lynde) * 1965-1971 : Papa Schultz : le sergent Schultz (John Banner) * 1965-1971 : Les Arpents verts : M. Haney (Pat Buttram) * 1966 : Batman, saison 2 : le Pingouin (Burgess Meredith) * 1972-1973 : L'Aventurier : M. Parminter (Barry Morse) * 1973 : Hawkins : Billy Hawkins (James Stewart) * 1974 : 1, rue Sésame : Ernest * 1974 : La Planète des singes : le conseiller Yalu (Normann Burton) *1975 : Starsky et Hutch **Sammy Growner (Norman Fell) (Saison 1, Épisode 15 "Monty viendra à minuit") **Clay Hiliard (Richard Venture) (Saison 3 Épisode 13 : "La Folie du jeu") * Inspecteur Derrick ** 1975 - l'inspecteur Matthes (Carl Möhner) (ép. 15, Une mauvaise réussite) ** 1976 - le Dr Scheibnitz (Ernst Schröder) (ép. 16, La mort du colibri) ** 1976 - Ewald Malenke (Hans Korte) (ép. 19, Quand les oiseaux ne chantent plus) ** 1976 - Werner Solms (Ernst Schröder) (ép. 25, Bienvenue à bord) ** 1981 - Alfred Answald (Herbert Fleischmann) (ép. 82, Une vieille histoire) ** 1984 - Joachim von Haidersfeld (Herbert Fleischmann) (ép. 109, La jeune fille en jean) ** 1985 - Heffner, le comptable (Klaus Höhne), Kellner Kajus, le serveur (Hans Stadtmüller) (ép. 129 , Un cadavre sur les bras) * 1976-1981 : Drôles de dames : John Bosley (David Doyle) * 1976-1977 : Holmes et Yoyo : Harry Sedford (Bruno Kirby) * 1977-1981 : Huit, ça suffit ! : Tom Bradford (Dick Van Patten) * 1978-1986 : Arnold et Willy : Philip Drummond (Conrad Bain) * 1978-1983 : La croisière s'amuse : Cyrus Foster / Buddy Redmond / Jimmy (Red Buttons) * 1979 : Terreur à bord : Max Dechambre (Donald Pleasence) * 1982 : X-Or : Tancrédus (Kenji Ushio) * 1983 : Manimal : le professeur Barta (Rick Jason) / Clancy Morgan (Keenan Wynn) * 1986-1992 : Matlock : Ben Matlock (Andy Griffith) * 1989 : Arabesque : Paul Robbins (Ralph Waite) * 1989 : Hercule Poirot, épisode La mort avait les dents blanches : le dentiste de Poirot * 1993-1998 : Docteur Quinn, femme médecin : Loren Bray (Orson Bean) * 1994-1996 : X-Files : Aux frontières du réel : Garrett Lore (Roger Allford) / Tarek Solamon (Alex Diakun) * 1995 : Sliders : Les Mondes parallèles : Capitaine Jack Brim (Chuck McCann) * 1996 : Les oiseaux se cachent pour mourir : Les Années oubliées : le juge (Jack Thompson) * 1997 : Inspecteur Barnaby : Steven Wentworth (Richard Briers) * 1997 : Stargate SG-1 : Moughal (Soon-Tek Oh) * 1998 : Les Chevaliers de Tir Na Nog : Fin Varra (Peadar Lamb) * 1998-2000 : Les Anges du bonheur '' : Miller (Oscar Rowland) * 1998 : ''New York, police judiciaire : Dobbs (Philip Bosco) * 2000 : Hercule Poirot, épisode Le Meurtre de Roger Ackroyd : Dr.Sheppard * 2000 : Stargate SG-1 : Urgo/Togar (Dom DeLuise) * 2000-2006 : Malcolm : Otto Mannkusser (Kenneth Mars) * 2000-2001 : Roswell : le juge Lewis (Robert Katims) * 2001-2002 : À la Maison-Blanche : Albie Duncan (Hal Holbrook) * 2001 : Farscape : Scorpius/Harvey (Wayne Pygram) * 2001 : Preuve à l'appui : Pat Donnelly (Stanley Anderson) * 2002 : New York, unité spéciale : Monseigneur Mallinson (Patrick Collins) * 2002 : First Monday : Henry Hoskins (Charles Durning) * 2004 : LAX : Martin (Bill Macy) Séries d'animation *''1950-1958'' : Casper le gentil fantôme : le méchant fantôme et divers rôles secondaires (2e doublage) *1954 : La Princesse Grenouille : le tsar *1958 : Bozo le clown : Bozo *1965 : Oh ! Possum '' : Chouchou le hibou *1966 : ''Dino Boy : Ugh *1966-1967 : Laurel et Hardy : Stan Laurel *1967 : Samson et Goliath : divers rôles secondaires *1969 : Les Fous du volant : Satanas *1969-1972 : Pancho et Rancho : Rancho *1970 : Satanas et Diabolo : Satanas *1970-1974 : Dunderklumpen : Biglouche *1970-1971 : Les Harlem Globetrotters *1971 : Les Trois Ours : Cheuvelu *1971 : L'Île au trésor : le narrateur / le capitaine Smollet *1972 : La Bataille des planètes : 7 Zark 7 * 1973 : Mini Mini détective : Mini mini détective * 1973 : Autochat et Mimimoto : Automatou * 1974 : Calimero : Bobby le chien * 1974-1976 : The Dogfather : The dogfather * 1975 : Scooby-Doo : divers rôles secondaires * 1976 : Maître du monde : Klem / Walker * 1977 : Balour et Balu : Balu * 1978 : Goldorak : Argoly / Hydro * 1978 : Mam'zelle Tom Pouce : le criquet * 1978 : Puff, le dragon magique : le professeur n°1 * 1979-1980 : Sport Billy : Sipes * 1980-1985 : Charlotte aux fraises : Nuage-de-Lait / Papillon / Monsieur Popcorn * 1980 : Nucléa 3000 : professeur Okanor / porte-parole du Royaume des 2 Chiens * 1980 : La Légende des 12 mois : un soldat * 1981 : Capitaine Flam : Cole Norton * 1981 : The Kwicky Koala : le loup * 1981 : Shazam ! : Oncle Dudley * 1981 : Onze pour une coupe : Fiellock * 1981 : Les Trois Mousquetaires : Jussac / Louis XIII * 1982 : Albator 84 : divers rôles secondaires * 1982 : Rolling Star le Justicier : le professeur * 1983 : Les Schtroumpfs : Gargamel * 1983 : Téléchat : Durallo / Duramou / Brossedur * 1983-1985 : Le Sourire du dragon : le vieux maître * 1984 : Bibifoc : Tampon / oncle Smoky * 1984 : Pole Position : Zoltan * 1984 : Ferdy la fourmi : le narrateur (voix de remplacement) * 1984 : Sherlock Holmes : Moriarty (2e voix de remplacement, ép. 20 et 25) * 1984-1989 : Les Snorky * 1984-1985 : Blondine au pays de l'arc-en-ciel : Grisemine / Plock * 1985-1987 : Clémentine : le roi Kanaga * 1985-1987 : Les Bisounours : Groschéri (voix de remplacement) * 1985 : She-Ra, la princesse du pouvoir : Sérénia / Dynamuk * 1986 : Alvin et les Chipmunks * 1986 : Ghostbusters (filmation) : Diabulus * 1986-1987 : Les Petits Malins : Gréguère le loup / Johnny le chien * 1987 : Mon petit poney : Rep * 1987-1990 : La Bande à Picsou : Picsou *1989 : Babar : Cornélius *1990 : Peter Pan no Bouken : le capitaine Crochet *1990 : Le Bateau volant : le tsar Nicolas / l'Archer à l'œil-perçant *1991 : Cupido : le ministre du bleu *1992-1993 : Les Cow-Boys de Moo Mesa : Bullowney *1993 : La Légende de l'Île au trésor : le capitaine Smolett *1994-1996 : Détective Bogey : Dr.Sinistro / l'inspecteur / la libellule *1996 : Montana Jones : Nitro *1996 : Jonny Quest : Jérémiah Surd *1996 : Urmel : Findler *1998 : Dilbert : M. Pierrepont *1998 : Les Aventures des Pocket Dragons : le sorcier Schmaz *1999 : Chris Colorado : le gouverneur de Patanie *2000 : Jackie Chan : le Grand Mystique / M. McDowell *2000 : Joyeuses Pâques, Avril ! : le père Brodequin * 2001-2004 : Disney's tous en boîte : J. Audubon Woodlore / Le prince Jean / le Magicien Jeux vidéo * 2000 : Les Fous du volants : Satanas * 2001 : Les Fous du volant présentent : Satanas et Diabolo : Satanas Notes et références Liens externes * Philippe Dumat] sur Malcolm France * Philippe Dumat sur L'Encinémathèque" * Philippe Dumat sur IMDb * Voxographie partielle de Philippe Dumat sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie sélective de Philippe Dumat (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Biographie et voxographie sélective de Philippe Dumat (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Catégorie:Comédien français Catégorie:Naissance en 1925 Catégorie:Décès en 2006 Catégorie:Acteurs et actrices de doublage décédés Catégorie:Incomplet